


Double the Fun

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Dean, Bottom Jimmy, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Cheerleader Dean, College Student Castiel, College Student Jimmy, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Punk Castiel, Punk Jimmy, Rough Sex, Sharing, Teen Dean, Threesome, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy, Twincest, Underage - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Jimmy have had their eyes on a pretty green eyed cheerleader for quite awhile. Needless to say Castiel is tired of watching from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> Dean: 16  
> Cas/Jimmy: 21

 

“You know Winchester?” Castiel asked as he twisted his fingers inside his twin and watched Jimmy’s mouth drop open as a moan escaped. He grinned when a flush stole over Jimmy’s features and paused his movements. “Dean Winchester? Cheerleader. Bright green eyes. Tight ass?”

“Yes I know who you’re talking about! We’ve talked about him before. Pretty little high school sophomore or junior.”

“Pretty sure he’s a sophomore.” Castiel muttered as he spread his fingers wide and listened to the way Jimmy whimpered. “Doesn’t matter either way.”

Jimmy growled and shoved himself into his brother’s fingers, “You can talk and get me off at the same time. You’ve done it before. Now hurry the fuck up and _fuck me_!” he arched his pierced eyebrow and watched his twin smirk before those talented fingers were moving once more.

“I want to fuck him.” Castiel spoke bluntly as he crooked his fingers and pressed deliberately against Jimmy’s prostate. “I want to fuck him in one of those cheerleader skirts while you come all over his face.”

“Fuck, Cas.” Jimmy swallowed roughly and moaned at the pleasure building inside him. “Want to come in your mouth.”

That comment had a grin tugging at Castiel’s lips as he moved his face closer to Jimmy’s cock before dragging his tongue up the length. The younger Novak twin made sure to use his tongue piercing on his brother, knew how it drove Jimmy wild, as he kept working his fingers.

It only took a little bit longer, having been teasing and working Jimmy up for awhile, before his twin was coming down his throat and Castiel swallowed it down.

Castiel pulled off him with a pop and moved up to press his lips against the tattoo on his twin’s side. The action had Jimmy twitching before he was getting rolled over onto his belly and Castiel’s thick cock was sliding into his loose hole. “So you finally want to do something about it?” he asked with a broken whimper once Castiel started to fuck into him, hard and fast, as his fingers knotted in the sheets and his oversensitive body shuddered.

“Of course.”

Jimmy pressed his cheek to the cool sheets, mouth dropped open as he panted, while Castiel pounded into him. The mattress under them groaned with each of Castiel’s powerful thrusts and the headboard started to knock against the wall.

“I do love how good your ass feels around me, Jimmy.” Castiel breathed out as fingers gripped Jimmy tighter and Castiel’s pace picked up until Jimmy’s moans were loudly echoing in the bedroom.

“Cas Cas Cas!” his sensitive cock dragged against the sheets as Castiel’s thrusts caused his body to move and Jimmy’s breathing hitched brokenly but he knew his twin and Castiel wasn’t going to stop until he’d emptied his release into Jimmy.

It was three weeks later that the twins managed to get Dean into their bed and pressed between them.

Dean was straddling Castiel as he tilted his head back for him to suck marks into the skin there.

“What do you say about borrowing a cheerleader skirt?” Jimmy asked as he pressed up against Dean’s back. He tugged on Castiel’s hair where the blue mixed in with his natural dark locks. “And then Castiel fucks you in it?”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Dean managed to get out as he moaned softly. Castiel was holding him hard against his erection and grinding up against Dean’s ass with soft sounds escaping. “Better idea would be to fuck me now.”

“Who do you want inside you first?” Jimmy asked as he pulled his brother’s face closer to Dean.

“Surprise me.”

The comment had them both grinning and Jimmy retreating before he came back with a blindfold.

Carefully he wrapped it around Dean’s eyes and secured it, “Can you see?”

“No.”

He tugged Dean up and dragged him towards the bed before the two of them were stripping Dean down. They laid him out and opened him up with slick fingers, mouthing against naked skin and teasing him, as the teenager writhed under them.

“So pretty with that dark flush.” one of them spoke near his ear.

Dean turned towards that voice and felt a thumb against his lip. He felt it moving before Dean darted his tongue out to lick the tip. “Love his lips.” the one between his legs spoke in a rough voice.

The twins shared wicked grins as they slowly took Dean apart until he was gasping and twitching in their hold. “I’m ready I’m ready please please _please_.” he reached out and found his wrists pinned to the sheets by one twin as the other spread his legs open.

“Don’t worry. We’ll leave you a pretty fucked out mess when we’re done. We know just how to use our pretty toys.”

And then a cock was pressing inside him and stretching him open as he gasped at the sensation. “There we go. You’re taking his cock so well.” Dean felt the hands holding his own down relax before one of his hands was being brought towards that twin.

Hot breath ghosted across his fingers before two of them were being sucked into a hot mouth.

The sensation had a broken sound escaping him and he could feel a piercing brushing his fingers at the same time the cock inside him pulled back before thrusting forward in a hard, vicious snap of that twin’s hips.

Whichever twin was between his legs was moving at a quick and rough pace, panting and releasing moans that had Dean’s arousal increasing, as the one near his head continued to touch him and tease him.

“Fuck. Oh oh there yes there!”

Pleasure burst across his system, burned low inside him, as the cock buried in him started to get that sweet spot inside him. The spot that had him clenching and squirming, trying to shove himself down harder, as they moved.

The cock inside him pumped in and out quickly, balls slapping against him, while he felt his orgasm building. It was so close and Dean whined when the angle changed. “No… _fuck_. Damnit stop teasing me!” he growled in frustration and it earned twin laughs.

“Awww you’re missing it intentionally.” the one by his head laughed and he could feel the other’s fingers tighten against him. “Going to get yourself off first, aren’t you?”

“Of course.” the words were rough and Dean released another low growl until a hand teased the head of his cock. “Don’t let him come yet.”

By the time the one inside Dean reached his orgasm the younger guy was releasing needy sounds, pressing into their touches, as the cock inside him slipped free and the twins switched positions.

They kept up the maddening pace, teasing and driving him to the edge before backing off, until the second twin came inside him and that was when they finally gave him release.

A hot mouth wrapped around him and all it took was a few expert touches before he was coming with a silent cry as hands continued to touch him.

 


End file.
